Misadventures of Ragna
by kintara5
Summary: Ranga's kinda like the lone-wolf in the story, correct? How about when he meets a girl that's after him and refuses to leave his side.  OC involved in this, again I stink at summaries. OTL
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me again! :D

Only this time I'm posting a fanfic about BlazBlue. :)

So uhhh, please read and enjoy/review if you may as well.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN ANYWAY, ONLY THE RANDOM OC GIRL MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

* * *

* pant * Damn . . . * pant *

I was on my knees trying to catch my breath. It wasn't to long ago when I snucked into Sector Seven and those damn son of a bitches started chasing me.

" Those bastards . . .! I'll make them pay for making me run on an empty stomach. "

That's right . . . I haven't eaten in days . . . Five at the least.

* pant * " I should get going now. "

As I stood up I look around to see where I took myself.

God-dammit.

" How the hell did I get down here! "

It turns out I ran to the lower levels of Sector Seven. " Tch, I really will make those bastards pay. " Guess there's not point now, I'll just have o find a way out.

~ Few Minutes Later ~

" Huh, that's strange . . . " I don't know why I didn't realize it, but . . .

" There's no one around . . . Just what the hell is going on here? "

At that moment I heard a moan.

" Huh? Is someone down here? " My right arm wasn't reacting to anything so I guess there was no danger in checking.

" Hell, I just might find a way out. " As I start moving I hear the moans getting louder and doubling up. " Just what the hell is this? " I start hearing something being dragged. Could it be Iron Tager? I tighten my hold on my sword just in case of an ambush.

" I-I'm sorry . . .! "

" Huh?" I stopped and begin to wonder to myself what that was . . . Slowly I sneak to the corner and peek at what's there. " What . . . the . . .? "

To my surprise there is a girl here.

" I-I'm so sorry . . .! " she says as she's dragging one of the guards bodies.

She's dragging them . . . Why? She's dragging all of these bodies. " Are they sleeping? " I ask to myself . . . Upon closer inspection I realize- " They are sleeping! "

Oh-no.

I cover my mouth blowing up my cover with that stupid remark at that moment the girl jumps up startled dropping the body she was dragging. Not that I blame her though, in a place like Sector Seven anything here is able to scare the crap out of me.

" W-Who are you . . .? " she asks slowly backing away from the laid out sleeping guards she was moving.

Come on dammit, I gotta tell her something before she screams or something and blows up my cover to the whole god-damn place.

" Shouldn't I be asking you that, " I ask the girl. " This isn't a place for little kids. "

" I'm not a little kid! " she says as she stomps her feet.

" O-kay, then what are you? "

" Me? " as she points to herself. I feel like I'm gonna regret what I just asked her. Before I can continue on my thinking I hear her say, " I'm a vigilante! "

I was right.

" Seriously? " What's with this girl, a girl her age being a vigilante? " Is this some kind of a sick joke? "

She shakes her head and responds " No, I'm a vigilante after Ragna the Bloodedge. Otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. "

There the whole place is engulfed in silence. In that whole silence all that I can hear is me telling myself . . .

Dammit . . . She's after me.

* * *

There is the first chapter! Please review if you may. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter is up now. :D

Hope you guys enjoy it! x)

-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE RANDOM GIRL**

* * *

Huh, so she's just like the others then. She's after me. As I look back at the girl I realize she's struggling to say something. " What is it? You look like you're about to choke. "

She begins to fidget around. God what's up with her? Am I just that damn hot I leave her speechless? " Spit it out already, " I tell her.

" U-Um, do you know . . . who he is? "

What! She's after me and she doesn't even know how I look like! " I don't know who he is, sorry ask someone else. " Might as well lie to her, better to not start any problems I guess.

" Darn . . . I could've sworn he came here . . . " she says as she begins to think to herself.

" So . . . " interrupting her thinking as I tell her that . . . " What happened here? "

She begins scratching her head and giggles. " I somehow found myself in here so I was scared and these guys came out and . . . "

" And? " I ask.

" I used this on them by accident. " She pulls out a bag and opens it showing me the contents inside.

" It looks like a bunch of dirt to me. "

Well it does. What is this pink sand? Must be from the beach or something.

" It's not dirt, it's powder, " she says as she pouts. " I made this to help me catch the Grim Reaper. "

Pfft, this is supposed to catch me? " You need a lot more than pixie dust to catch him, kid. "

" Really? " she said broken-spirited.

Uh-oh.

Did I just hurt her feelings? Dammit, I already have a bunch of vultures after my head, last thing I need is to make a kid cry,

" H-Hey, don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. " There has to be some way to cheer her up.

That's it!

I put on my hand on her head and tell her, " Listen, I'll let you in on a secret. "

She looks up at me surprised after hearing what I said. " Really? "

I have to do something, right? " Yeah. " I tell her as I nod my head. " I hear this Ragna guy is weak right now cause he's being starved. "

" W-What! That's not nice! No one should starve! "

Much to my surprise she starts preaching on about how everyone should take care of themselves no matter what and so on.

" Is she really a vigilante? " I ask myself.

I thought those low life son of a bitches were supposed to be heartless. Seeing her like this makes me question my theory on them.

Shit!

I start feeling a slight pain in my head after thinking that. I grab my head trying to numb the pain somehow. Looks like thinking on an empty stomach isn't an option.

She stops preaching after seeing me in pain, " Are you alright? "

I look up and that girls standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. " You don't look to well . . . Is there some way I can help you? "

Shit, it's not going away . . . I start reaching for her to try to get my balance. " C-Can you? I'm not feeling to well . . . "

She starts panicking, guess this is a first for her. " S-Sure, just let me— " she's just about to close her bag but then.

" A-Ah-choo! "

God-dammit, what is this stuff! She sneezes right into her bag and out blows all her powdery shit into the air. She drops her bag and all the powder onto the ground as she covers her mouth and nose. " Oh-no! " she says as she looks up at the powdery stuff begins floating in the air.

I'm coughing and swinging my arms in the air trying to get the powder out of my face. Unable to breath well, I gasp for a big breath.

Man was I stupid as hell back there.

I should've guessed the reason she covered her mouth and nose was cause you weren't supposed to breath this shit in. Well, guess what I did.

I breath a whole lot in.

" Gah . . .! * cough * W-What is this stuff . . .! " I cough out those words and I try to breathe some decent amount of air. Whatever this stuff is, it's causing my mind to slip away. I look up at the girl and I see her telling me something. I can't hear it, but I guess she was asking me if I breathed it in or not . . . Damn, my eyes are getting restless and my knees are going weak on me. Is it the hunger?

Or something else?

Before I know it . . . I'm in the darkness.

" Just what do you think you're doing? "

I hear something, but I don't see anything. Just who the hell is calling me out?

" I thought you were stronger than that. "

Wait a minute . . . I know that voice.

" You can open your eyes can't you? "

Hell yes I can, I'm not dead or anything.

I slowly open my eyes and the only thing I can see is the blinding sun shining down on my face. " God-dammit . . ." I lift my left arm and block the sun out of eyes. " Stupid sun, what good are you for? "

" Look princess he's awake! " says this annoying voice.

" I guess he's still alive, right Princess? " says a cocky voice.

I was right; it was who I thought it was. As I look up someone stands above me blocking the sun from reaching my face with an umbrella.

" Hello there mister Grim Reaper. Fancy seeing you here. "

" It's you rabbit, " I tell the girl standing above me.

" You do not address the princess like that you low life form! " says the talking umbrella Nago.

" Yeah, respect the Princess! " says the floating cat, Gii. Or is it a bat? Ah hell like I give a crap.

" What are you doing here? " I ask the girl.

" You can address me by my name, can't you? "

" I can, but I just don't feel like it. " That's right, I know her name. This girls name. A vampire name Rachel is who she is. But enough of remembering who she is, I ask again, " What are you doing here? "

" Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're still down in that nightmarish hell hole you people call Sector Seven. " closing her umbrella as she tells me this.

" Ungh . . ." I'm blinded by the light once she closes her umbrella. " I thought you vampires were supposed to be afraid of the sunlight. "

" That's something you people made up because you couldn't comprehend with us. " she looks at her two servants. " Nago, allow me to sit if you may. "

" Of course, your Highness. " says Nago as he shifts into a chair.

I swear that still freaks the crap out of me. How that thing morphs I will never know.

As the Rachel sits back on the chair, Gii brings a platter with cups and a teapot on it.

Vampires and there tea. Nothing pisses me off more.

" What is there to eat, Gii? " she asks Gii while Gii;s pouring some tea into her cup.

" We don't have much right now, Princess. All I can give you is your tea. " Gii responds after filling Rachel's cup.

" I guess I'll have to make do with this then. " Rachel says before taking a sip of her tea.

Finally I have strength to get up. Maybe God took pity on me after being tortured by this lot. " Well if you're just gonna sit there and stuff your face with tea I guess I'll get going. "

As I'm about to walk off she stops me. " Hold it mister Grim Reaper. "

" * sigh * What now? " I look back with a pissed look on my face. " I don't want to see drink tea. So I'm going. "

" Inferior Beast, I bring into this world. Stop when I tell you to stop! "

Just to make her shut up I stop. " Look I stopped! Are you happy now! "

" If you're going to speak to the Princess like that you might as well hold your tongue. " says Nago.

" I'll hold my sword above your face if you don't shut up soon enough. " I tell Nago. I swear they piss me off so much!

Rachel stops me before I can start talking again, " That'll be enough out of the you three. " she places her cup down and wipes her lips with a napkin. Oh, my bad it's called a handkerchief for these people. I swear vampires and there god-damn stuck up attitudes. After she's doing cleaning her face she looks at me with those deep red blood colored eyes. " The only reason why I told you to stop is because there is nowhere for you to go. "

" What? " I say confused. What does she mean there's nowhere for me to go? I'm pretty sure for a fact she knows I have to get to the Cauldron. " You know I got somewhere to go, rabbit. "

" Do you know? " She takes another sip of her tea and stares into her reflection. " You're sleep you beast. "

I'm asleep?

" Don't you hear someone calling you? " says Rachel.

I close my eyes and try to hear if she was telling the truth or just plain messing with me.

Nothing, I heard nothing.

" Princess, what's he doing? " a curious Gii whispers to Rachel. " Silence Gii. " she responds . . . " I want to see how much this dog knows. "

" Hey, look who's talking rabbit! " I yell back at her. Nothing gets me more pissed than them three.

Waving her finger back and forth at me she says, " Ah, ah, ah, you're not concentrating hard enough. " Then her face begins to bear a grin on it, " Just how are you going to get out of that hell hole? "

She's right!

" . . . is . . .ter . . .! "

" Wha? " I look around trying to find where that just came from.

" Wa . . . up . . .ease . . .! "

What is this? There's no one else around, and that wasn't Rachel's voice.

" Are you starting to hear it now? " she whispers into her cup.

I close my eyes again to catch what she's saying. " Try to get by me now. " I tell myself trying to keep focus.

" Wake up mister! "

My eyes shot out open right there, how could I forget? Those bastards chased me and I got lost in Sector Seven, after trying to find my way out . . . I met her.

" * sigh * " That idiot who put me to sleep. Can't believe I almost forgot.

When I look up I realize everything is beginning to fade. " R-Rachel . . .? What's going on? " I finally spot her, and as her fading image is disappearing, Rachel grins . . .

All that's heard is her whisper, echoing throughout the whole place.

" It's time to wake up now, Ragna. "

* * *

Ta-da! The chapter is now complete, now to go get something to eat. 8D

Please review so I can work harder for the next one! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up.  
Please enjoy. ^^

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE RANDOM GIRL**

* * *

" Oh-no . . .He's not waking up . . . Just how much did he inhale? "

How much . . . ? A whole freaking bunch that's how much! Wait a minute . . .! If I hear her then I'm awake, right?

" Mister, please wake up . . .! "

I begin to feel something shrugging my left arm. I guess that girls' been trying to get me to wake up.

" * sniff * Mister . . . * sniff * "

Oh-no, is she crying again? God-dammit.

" I-I'm so sorry . . . "

All of sudden I hear someone say.

" Don't worry about it, now stop crying. "

Whoa, was that me? So, I am awake . . . Slowly my eyelids start to flutter and I see her looking down at me with a worried expression on her face.

" You're awake . . .! "  
Her face brightens up with relief. I wonder why, I just fell asleep.

But before I could absorb what just happened I feel something wrap around my neck. What was this?

I hear a voice shaking and trembling say " I thought you were going to leave me alone . . . " It turns out she was hugging me, one of her arms was around my neck as her other arm was patting the back of my head . . . Just what happened now?

I try to think of something to say, but all that comes out is, " H-Hey . . . "

Startled she backs away from me dropping my head on the ground. " Ow . . .! " Damn that hurt. Guess my head's still a little fuzzy.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! " she bows her head down as an apology. I just stared at her maybe for a minute until I couldn't help it anymore. I just had to laugh.

" Huh? " she looks up at me confused as to what was funny. " Are you alright? "

" * chuckles * Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought it was funny you'd hug a man you just met. " I sit myself up and wipe the tear out of my eye from the laughter.

" I'm so sorry about that again. " she looks down in embarrassment. Wouldn't blame her, I would do the same if I did something like that. Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. " Why'd you do that anyway? "

" Because I thought you were going to leave me alone. I don't like being alone . . . " she grips her arm and starts to tighten her grip on it. Guess she really doesn't like being alone.

" Why don't you like being alone? You've been alone this whole time before we crossed paths. " I tell her trying to get some answers out of her.

She bites her lips and starts avoiding my eyes. Just what's so scary about being alone? I've been alone for God knows how long. Alone . . . Ever since—

" My mama passed away recently . . . "

I snap out of my thoughts and look at her. Just what did she say right now? I couldn't hear her. " H-hey, who are you anyway? " I ask her. I should know the name of the idiot who knocked me out, right?

She looks up at me surprised and says " I never told you my name? " her eyes widen as those she saw a ghost and starts slapping her cheeks like when a person tries to keep themselves awake. What's with this girl?

Bowing her head again she says " I'm truly sorry for never introducing myself to you sir! Oh, my mama would be so disappointed of me right now. "

" Why's that? " I ask curiously.

She gives me a smile and responds, " Because mama always told me that a perfect showing of respect towards others is by introducing themselves upon the first meeting. "

Okay seriously, what the fuck is up with this girl? There is no way in hell vigilante's can be this kind. God I'm losing my fucking mind right now just trying to comprehend with this reality.

Wait a minute! Maybe it isn't reality?

That's gotta be it, I'm still sleeping! I look at the girl and I reach out for her face.

" M-Mister . . .? " she says confused. " A-Are you mad at me? "

Once my hand is a good distance to her face I grab her nose and pinch it. It can't hurt her, she's not real. She's not-

" OWWW! "

Oh-crap, she's real.

She grabs her nose and starts crying. Why is she crying? I only pinched her nose with-

You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

I pinched her with my right hand! Of all the times I don't use my right hand I use it now! What the hell do you have against me God! I look at the girl worried that I probably dislocated her nose or something, she looks at me and starts crying out " I'm sorry for not telling you my name! I didn't mean to be rude! Here, I'll tell you my name, it's Colette! Colette Gale! I'm sorry! "

She thinks it's her fault! I'm the one at fault here! Just when I think things can't get any worse then what they are now.

They do.

" Well, well, well, just what do we have here?

My eyes widen with shock. Shit . . . Shit, shit, shit, shit! He found us, found me . . . Slowly I look back to see who is standing behind me. Me and being god-damn right. I look back at Colette and she looks terrified at what's behind me, slowly she asks me, " M-Mister . . .? Who is that? " I grind me teeth and slowly grab my sword trying to hide my intentions. I whisper to Colette, " You said your name was Colette, right? "

She slowly nods her head still wrapped in fear.

" When I tell you . . . Run. "

She looks at me like I just told who I was. I guess she was shock that I was planning on taking this guy alone. Well I can't get her involved can I?

" Aren't you going to face me now? I find it rude that I'm talking to the back of your head. "

" Too bad for you, I like this way. I don't wanna see your face. "

" Is that so? I'm afraid I'll have to force you to face me then. You and I have business together. "

I glance at Colette, and slightly nod my head to tell her that soon I'll tell her. I think she understood what I meant. Guess I'll just have to trust my instincts. " Run! "

As I swing my sword behind me to block an incoming attack to me I check to see if Colette ran off. " * sigh * " Thank God . . . She ran.

" I was right. " Said the voice from the shadows.

" Yeah? Well I was right to block your attack before you scare that poor little kid. " I know who this guy is. " Sorry to say, but take your god-damn fist back! " I push the iron fist that was pushing against my sword. I had to keep my distance from this guy. With a height and weight like that, there's no telling what this guy thinks about. One moment he's swinging punches at yeah, next ya see him falling straight down at you with the intention of crushing you under his feet. " How the hell did you find me? "

The man in the shadow responds saying, " I am a personal of Sector Seven. I must know what is going on around here. " and then he takes a step forward as I take one back. " It's fancy seeing you here, Grim Reaper. "

" Cut the crap and let's just get this over with, I'm kind of starving here. "

" We'll get to it shortly. I don't want a bounty like yours slipping away. It'll help us greatly with our research. "

I'm sure it well. I look up at the guy as he fully walks out of the shadows. And like I said before . . . I knew it was him.

" Shall we begin, Ragna the Bloodedge? " says the man standing in front of me, says Iron Tager.

I believe it's barely been a minute now since we started exchanging blows at each other. I swear it feels like it's been hours. I feel my body slowing down on me. My body is too tired right now; I need to get something in me . . . At least something to give me energy . . .

" What's the matter, Ragna? " asks Tager, " you don't seem to be at your best today. "

" I told you didn't I? I'm starving! " I push him back once more trying my best to keep as much distance from him as possible. I know I can't beat him with my body like this, but I can at least get away.

" There's no use in trying to run, Ragna. I informed the guards here of you whereabouts. They'll be arriving shortly. "

Crap, he's gotta be kidding me!

" You bastard . . . You guys just don't when to stop do ya? " I tell him with a pissed off smirk on my face. Wait, if he said that they're coming . . . What about Colette?

Did she get away?

" It's over now, Ragna. " He clenches his fist and starts charging at me with full force.

" Ungh! " I can't move in time, I'll just have to hope I can minimize the damage!

" It ends now! " Tager struck at me with all his might and I went flying back through the halls even me trying to block the attack wasn't enough. I went airborne until I hit the end. " Argh! " If this happened to a regular human being all of their bones would've been shattered at that instant.

As I lay on the ground and just when I think it's finally over I hear thunderous footsteps running to my direction. " Damn you Tager, that's enough . . .! " I try to pick myself up but I just don't have the strength to. " Heh . . . I guess this is where it does end. "

" Mister! "

Huh? Colette? Why would I hear her voice now?

I look to where her voice is coming from and I see an air vent. I have enough strength to barely put a smile on my face with the relief that she got away.

~ On The Floor Above ~

" Mister, are you okay? " she says yelling into the air vent.

~ Back Down To Ragna ~

I have to respond back. " Y-Yeah, you get out of here and— * cough * " Crap, my insides are damaged, I can barely finish a sentence now.

" Mister, I'll need you to do what I say! "

" W-What . . .? " What the hell is she talking about, she's planning on help me out?

" When I tell you when, I need you to cover your nose and mouth! "

" Cut the crap—* cough * A-And get out of here! " She can't stay here, she'll just end up killing us both.

" I won't leave you mister! You still need to tell me your name! "

My name . . . Heh, if I told you my name would you still want to save me? You're a vigilante that's after me. You're just like the rest of them.

I look up and see Iron Tager coming my way, looks like he's building up more strength to smack me around with. Not that I care anymore. I'm actually tired of everything.

Slowly I begin to close my eyes, knowing that this is the end. During that time, I think of about everything. Everything that I never had . . . Everything I had lost. At that moment, I lay my eyes to rest one last time.

" Now! "

I shot my eyes wide open and somehow I had the strength to do just as she said. I covered my nose and mouth, and I looked up at the airvent. Wondering why I had to do that, I found out why.

Heh, that idiot.

I look at Tager and he's standing above me, cracking his fist asking me, " Have you said you're good-bye's Ragna? " I did that long ago you son of a bitch. Now he asks me this time, " Why are you covering your face? Don't want me to punch you there? "

I don't respond and I just look past him up at the air vent still.

" What are you looking at? " he asks confusingly. Finally he looks behind him to where I'm looking at. " W-What is that! "

From the air vent is Colette's pixie dust blowing into the hallway that we're in. Now I understand why she wanted me to do that. Just like me, he starts waving his arms around trying to get that stuff out of his face. Déjà vu I say. I can't help but laugh behind my hands.

" W-What so funny Ragna! " he yells at me. I think he's getting pissed right now. Heck I would too, if I got attacked by pixie dust. Now that I think of it, why isn't he falling asleep?

I look back at Tager and he's falling down at my direction— Crap I asked to soon! Quickly I roll to my right trying to get out his path. Nothing's worse than being crushed by a giant like him no matter how polite he is. Gotta admit though, for a giant guy like him, he kind of has a heart of gold, just not when it comes to me. Funny, huh.

When Tager hits the ground it's almost like there was just an earthquake erupted. " * sigh * " Just when I think it's over this time, I hear the voices of guards coming my way. I guess Tager's version of an earthquake notified them where we were. Give me a break for once, will ya?

I see them coming into view and at the same time I hear something moving around in the air vent. How can this get any worse! And what the hell is that in the vents, a rat?

" Mister, watch out! "

" Huh? " I say.

As the guards get closer to me that little gate thing covering the air vent is kicked open and smacks one of the guards in the face. Man that looks like it hurt. And from the air vent someone jumps out and lands on another guard.

" Who's that? " I ask trying to make out who that was just now.

Upon closer inspection I see someone with dark green hair moving around in some really bright clothes. A green and pink outfit I think it was. As I begin to think on it, I remember someone who was wearing that. " Hm . . . Didn't that girl Colette wear that? " When I look back at whole commotion going on up ahead I see only one person standing on top of a whole pile of knocked out guards. Huh, why does this seem so familiar?  
" Whoo-hoo! Score one for me! " says the person at the top.

" W-Wait a minute . . . " I such an idiot for not remembering an idiot! " Is that you Colette! "

Colette giggles and waves back at me. " Hi mister! I told you I wouldn't leave you, didn't I? "

Oh my god, she kicked all their asses! If she's a vigilante with those kind of skills, I think she can actually do some damage to me!

I can't let my guard down near her, I guess what they say about you judge a book by it's cover it actually right. I'm being to reconsider all my thoughts on everyone.

This TIME! Now that I think things can't get as worse just as they already have gotten worse, Colette asks me.

" So mister . . . Is it true? "

Huh? What does she mean?

Colette looks at me and these deep red eyes and says something. Something as quiet as a whisper.

If I heard correctly, I think she asked me . . .

" Are you really Ragna the Bloodedge? "

* * *

Alrighty then, back to work, thank you for reading please review!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone, this is kintara5!

I'm just posting this to announce that the Misadventures of Ragna is on HIATUS.

Reason being is cause school is taking a toll in my life, and also my brothers laptop crashed and all the later chapters were in there so that totally killed my spirit. ;A;

BUT! My friend is going to help me with writing it so hopefully I'll be able to continue on soon. :)

So sorry, everyone! /)A(\

Until then everyone, please take care!

-kintara5


End file.
